Moonlight
by D-Naruto
Summary: Lime-lemon. ItaSaku. Drabble pasional sobre esta pareja. POV de Itachi. El final de Akatsuki. El comienzo de un amor prohibido y candente.


**Versión mejorada de este drabble. Un ItaSaku con pasión, dedicado a quienes se deleiten con esta pareja.  
**

**Pareja:** Itachi x Sakura  
**Drabble:** Moonlight

Era una noche fría, pero clara. Estábamos en un bosque cercano al límite septentrional de la aldea oculta de la Hoja: mi casa durante muchos años, a la que le había dado mi vida. No me sentía feliz, estando tan cerca: odiaba aquel maldito lugar. Odiaba a toda la gente de la villa, por haber vivido sin preocupaciones. Odiaba. Odié tanto, que exterminé a todo mi clan por una simple orden.

No me quedaba nada; sólo rencor y un estúpido hermano.

Durante horas, Kisame y yo huimos de los detestables ANBU. Él formaba parte del equipo de asesinos: lo supe por sus ojos. La misma línea sucesoria; el duelo de sangre entre hermanos. Ahora, estaba a mi nivel... ¿cuándo lo hubo conseguido…? Recordé que, Madara Uchiha, había vuelto de las tinieblas. ¡Un maldito kinjutsu! Aposté mi vida para suprimir su existencia, pero fallé. ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo mi fuerza de antaño? Había subestimado a tanta gente… no había marcha atrás.

Era el fin de Akatsuki: lo noté aquella noche. En el aire, gritos de dolor llevados por la brisa nocturna; luego, silencio. Sólo quedábamos Kisame y yo. Nos refugiamos en las sombras, para curar las heridas. Volvieron. Otra vez, frente a nosotros. Llevaban sus máscaras, pero eran inconfundibles: mi tonto hermano pequeño, el portador de Kyuubi y la alumna de la Godaime.

- Kisame, esto acaba aquí.- dije, con una sonrisa mordida.

- Mi Samehada está lista… para una última pelea.- soltó él, mirando al frente.

Entonces, mi hermano tomó la iniciativa. No obstante, para sorpresa de unos y otros, la chica plantó su brazo delante de él, haciéndolo parar. Se quitó la máscara y me fulminó con su mirada.

- Sasuke, déjame a mí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella me había golpeado con una fuerza y velocidad tremendas. Mi cuerpo expulsó sangre, mientras la capa caía hecha jirones. Me incorporé molesto: nadie la había tocado nunca, y ella lo iba a pagar.

Pero, de nuevo, subestimé a mi adversaria.

Golpeó otra vez, alejándome de mi compañero, que luchaba frente a los otros dos. Sentí un dolor agudo que me nubló el pensamiento; pero pude escuchar el final de la otra lucha.

Un grito abrumador llenó el vacío.

El viento sobre los árboles… Aquéllos, desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Todo fue oscuridad: me sentí liberado. Creía que había llegado el final…

Abrí los ojos. Aún era de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo supe con certeza. Ella estaba allí, observándome fijamente. Toqué mi pecho: estaba desnudo y sin heridas. Sentí que mi cuerpo estaba recuperado. Me extrañé.

- ¿Por qué…?- pregunté sin más.

- Por tu culpa he perdido a Sasuke-kun... Vas a pagar… por ello…

Nunca hube sentido palabras tan frías como aquéllas. Se acercó a mí con un kunai en la mano. De pronto, dibujó una sonrisa maligna: rozó mi torso desprotegido. El acero frío tocó mi piel y me estremecí. Me di cuenta de que estaba maniatado. Luego, apretó con fuerza: me marcó con el arma, y la sangre brotó. Se estaba divirtiendo; su rostro lo decía.

Dejé escapar un gemido de dolor. Cerré los ojos y esperé lo peor. Sin embargo, lo que sentí sobre mi piel, no era la muerte: un líquido caliente y cristalino cayó. ¿Lágrimas? Ella lloraba. Abrí los ojos, sorprendido, para observar su gesto de dolor. ¿Por qué…? Sin darme cuenta me incliné hacia ella.

La besé. Una dulce caricia que unió sus –tiernos y vírgenes- labios con los míos. Suspiró, dejándose llevar: soltó el kunai para recorrer mi torso desnudo. Lentamente…

_Caricias en la piel. Susurros en el alma._

Me desató: pude abrazarla a manos llenas, con fuerza. Me sentía extraño… feliz. Sin embargo…

- Esto… está mal.- se separó, jadeando.- Eres mi enemigo…

- Ya no. No más.- susurré.- No soy él… pero te deseo…

Las barreras se rompieron. Los sonidos de la noche dejaron paso al silencio. Sólo estábamos nosotros. Escudriñamos cada parte del otro. Acaricié su pelo: corto, suave. Ella cerró sus esmeraldas para sentir, con más profundidad, el roce de mis manos: las cogió y, suavemente, las llevó hasta su pecho. Hermoso. Se quitó su chaqueta, y dejó ver su ropa interior. Nuevamente, mis manos la acariciaron: se estremeció. Un suspiro llenó sus labios; sentí sus latidos acelerados.

- Pagarás… _traidor_.- espetó una leve sonrisa sarcástica.

Sonreí. Me incliné, pero me detuvo: se abalanzó y comenzó a recorrer mi cuello con su húmeda lengua. Mordiscos, sensaciones que me agitaban. Me agarraba con fuerzas las manos: una fuerza sobrehumana. Quería besarla; quería hacerla mía. Allí, en aquel lugar; pero no me dejaba. Seguía turbándome con sus caricias mortales. Siguió bajando: me estremecía más y más. Disfrutaba con mis ojos cerrados: viajé en mi mente, mientras el dulce sabor del placer recorría mi cuerpo. Luego, cesó.

Tan sólo un instante.

Curioso, abrí los ojos.

Su cuerpo –desnudo- sobre el mío. Quitó la última prenda que defendía –recelosa- mi físico.

Se irguió: su belleza era deslumbrante, una reina sobre las demás. Una ligera brisa movió los árboles; no obstante, el calor dominante suprimía lo demás.

Roces: una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Delicias… besos infinitos… pasión… ritmo acelerado. Un baile nocturno. Se retorció sobre mí: la sentí muy adentro.

Llegó… y el tiempo se detuvo.

Se recostó sobre mí: me pareció que había vuelto a la vida. Las palabras susurrantes, en medio de la oscuridad, ocultaron el silencio.

- Deseaba poseerte...

De nuevo, la pasión llenó la noche. Un amor oculto… bajo _la__ luz __de__ la __luna_.


End file.
